Like Mothers Like Daugthers
by Jarafan101
Summary: The liars are all grown up with daugthers, but when their daugthers discover things about thier moms past they dig up the Alison mystery which the liars thought was history.
1. Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery: A thirty year old who studies Art in Rosewood Comunity College. After her bad break up with Erza before her daugther Sydney was born she kept Erza out of her daugthers life.

Sydney Montgomery: A smart sixteen year old who loves drama and is a bit of a rebel.

Hanna Martin: Mother of two children, sixteen year old Stella an eight year old Caleb Jr. Married to Caleb.

Stella Martin: Daugther to Hanna and Caleb. She has a taste for adventure and she knows everything.

Spencer Hastings: Married to Toby and has a sixteen year old daugther, Scarlet. She works as a teacher.

Scarlet Hastings: The braniac of the group, she finds A's old letters in the attic.

Emily Fields: A single mother who adopted Mila and has not told her about who she really is.

Mila Fields: Emilys daugther who loves swimming.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Secrets **

"Are you sure this is safe Scarlet? I thought your mom banned you from coming in this barn." Joked Sydney looking at an abandoned barn, Scarlet took a deep breath "relax guys... it's just a barn" she opened the door and turned the lights on. Sydney, Stella, Scarlet and Mila felt a sudden chill. "This place is so... huge. How come your mom didn't let you in here?" asked Stella taking her coat off, Mila sat down on a old sofa "this must be full of garbage" she put her hand down through the gap and she found a braclet. "A is for Ali- who is Ali?" Sydney walked over to Mila "my mom told me that a girl called Ali DiLaurents went missing, could this be-" They all laughed "lets get out of here- mom would freak" Scarlet gasped, Spencer was standing there and she didn't look happy. "You are in so much trouble, when I say that your not aloud in here... I mean it!" the four girls walked out of the barn in shame. Mila still had the braclet.

**Line Break**

The next mourning when Sydney was coming home from Scarlet's she heard shouting. She decided to stay in the hallway and listen to what they were saying. It was her mom and a man. Aria opened the door "get out! You know not to come here!" Aria froze so did Erza. "Mom? Whats going on?" She turned to face an angry Erza leaving the appartment. "Come inside" Aria gave Sydney some coffee "that man, his name is Erza. An old friend of mine. You might say ex boyfriend" Sydney looked surprised "is he my-" Aria nodded "he is, but I don't want you to talk to him. He's bad news." Meanwhile in Scarets house, Scarlet was looking for some textbooks. "Dad, have you seen my chemistry textbook? Or my English?" Toby stood there and he pointed to the top, "in the attic." Scarlet went up there, she saw loads of boxes "I'm going to be up here all night!" She started looked thourgh cardboard boxes. "Mila! Are you awake. I was thinking that we could go to rent a movie?" Mila came racing downstairs "why don't we just order a pizza? I think we need a talk." Emily looked worried but tried to hide it from Mila. They sat down in the living room and Mila reached into her pocket to show Emily the braclet. "Did you know a person called Ali?" she handed Emily the braclet "where did you get this?" she asked, Mila raised an eyebrow "I want you to tell me everything about your past..."

**Line Break**

"It's a long story. You wouldn't understand" Emily sighed, she walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book, her diary. "This is the diary that I kept when I was sixteen. This will tell you everything. And mean everything." In Stella's house, Hanna had gone out leaving Stella to look after Caleb. "Look what I found! One of mom's old home movies, can we watch it?" Asked Caleb, Stella smilied "yeah go on." Caleb put the DVD on, a sixteen year old Hanna was with Aria, Emily, Spencer and a girl they had never seen before, they where in the barn that Stella was in yesterday. "Tell us a secret Em?" asked the blonde girl drinking some soda "oh come on. Friends tell each other secrets. It's what keeps us close- I know what Hanna's secret is. She stuffs her face every night. That's what makes her so fat" Aria rolled her eyes "don't be so mean Alison!" Stella paused it "Maybe we shouldn't watch this Caleb" she ran for the phone.

"How could you not tell me this? Mom your gay!" Mila looked like she was about to cry "Like I said you wouldn't understand. I'm going for a drive" Emily ran out the door, Mila threw the book on the floor "how could she keep a secret from me?" In Scarlets attic Scarlet looked through the last box marked 'Old Memories' she ripped open the box, inside where letters, every single one marked A.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Review! Up next. Sydney, Stella, Scarlet and Mila find out about Alison. Sydney and Erza meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reviewing! Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ali**

Scarlet read one of the letters "Scarlet! Lunch is ready are you coming down?" asked Spencer, Scarlet quickly closed the box an went down the ladder "I'm not hungry, I am going to meet the girls in the coffee shop" she went past Spencer. In the coffee shop Sydney, Stella, Mila and Scarlet where all acting strange. "I was in my attic, I found a letter from someone called A" she quietly drank her coffee. "Could A be linked to the A is for Ali braclet I found?" asked Mila, Stella smilied "I have an idea. If Ali did go missing twenty years ago there would of been newspapers about it!" Scarlet gasped "of course. And the only place we can get old newspapers is Rosewood libaray!" Sydney stood up from her chair "we'll go to the libaray after I get a muffin." She walked up to the counter, Ezra turned to face her "Sydney, right?" Sydney rolled her eyes "I know who you are" Ezra laughed "what has Aria being saying about me- I'm not that bad. Please talk to me, so I can explain" Sydney sighed "ok. But not here- meet me in the park at eleven" Sydney slowly walked to her table "lets go" Ezra watched them as they walked out the door.

**Line Break**

"Hanna! Come on we are going to be late!" Shouted Caleb coming down wearing a suit "fancy, but what are you doing?" asked Stella turning her head away from the TV "I am taking your mom out for dinner, now we'll be out all night so there is some leftovers in the fridge, no soda for Caleb after seven, you don't want him bouncing off the walls and-" Hanna came down "I think she gets it, bye Stella, bye Caleb!" they quickly went out the door. In Emily and Mila's house , Mila was still not talking to Emily after she had kept a secret from her for sixteen years, but Mila knew that if she wanted to help her friends with the A thing she needed to know who Alison was. "Mom, I am so sorry. I'm going through a rough time. But Stella found one of her moms home movies and this girl called Alison was on it- could you tell me about Alison?"

In the park Sydney was waiting for Ezra to show up, it was getting dark and as she sat on a wooden bench she saw Ezra coming. "I thought you weren't going to show up" Ezra sat down. "I never imagined that I would be here talking to my daugther that I never knew excisted until a day ago" Sydney looked at him "what happened, between you and mom?" she looked at the ground, she had some peices but not all of them. "I left because I had a book published, Aria was mad at me for not putting her first, I decided to move to New York and focus on my books, I was on facebook and I saw a picture of you and Aria, so this is why I'm here" Sydney gave him a hug, a tear rolled down her face.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile in the Field's house Emily didn't say anything for a good five minutes. "Mom please, don't you trust me?" Emily sighed "Alison DiLaurentis was a friend of mine, and your friends moms. She went missing one day. That's it. Emily walked away from Mila. Mila knew this wasn't over.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Up Next. The girls visit Lost Woods motel and stay in room one.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Because Chapter 3 is here, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost Woods Motel**

When Mila was reading her moms diary she came across a picture, a picture of a place. There was a sign but Mila couldn't see it because it was smudged. Emily walked in "looking at my _personal _diary agian?" she took it from Mila. "Mom what's the picture" Emily looked at it closely, she smilied "this is the Lost Woods, I have something to tell you" Mila rolled her eyes "a friend of mine is coming over- her name is Paige. She was my-" Mila raised her eyebrow and laughed "you can say girlfriend. But does it have to be tonight? I'm meeting up with Scarlet, we where going to the libaray but things came up" Mila threw her bag on her shoulder "I'll be back soon. Presuade her to stay for a while- I want to meet this Paige" Mila gave Emily a hug before she stepped out the door and ran to Scarlets house. Inside her bag was some clothes, a magazine and her toothbrush. "She bought it, I got the name of the place, Lost Woods Motel, we have to stop by and- Scarlet. Are you even listeing?" Scarlet opened and closed her mouth "I thought she wasn't real. She's in my house" Mila looked through the window "who, that woman with the sunglasses?" Mila laughed "her name is Jenna, my step aunt. Lets just go, Sydney and Stella are going to meet us in the forest." Scarlet and Mila jumped in the car and before they knew it they where standing in the middle of a motel. "Remind me why we are here" asked Stell wiping some mud off her boots "it was in Mila's moms diary. And if it was in there it has to be part of the A mystery" they walked into the building, there was a women wih dark hair looking bored as ever, Sydney cleared her throat "hi, we've made a resevation for Hastings" the women looked up "right this way. You will be staying in room one tonight as the only two rooms that still stand are one and two- and two's taken" they followed the woman into room one, the room was full of damp and the ceiling looked like it was about to fall apart. "It's so... what did you say your name was?" asked Mila picking up a mirror full of dust, the woman walked to the door "ask your mom. Including you Stella" she left the room giving a laugh, Stella sat on one of the beds. She looked around "we should leave, that woman sounds crazy. Forget this mystery, we could get ourselves killed!" Sydney opened her suitcase "you should learn to take risks Stell- lets start in the woods."

**Line Break**

"It's too dark, I can't see a thing!" Scarlet turned on her flashlight, Sydney sighed "Stella's right- we should go back." Stella smilied "home!?" Mila rolled her eyes "no back to room one. First we have to see who is staying in room two." They walked into thier room, room two was locked. "There mustbe something like a hole, this place is falling apart" Stella put her hand on a wall, "I think I've found a hole" they crowded round Mila, Scarlet looked through it "it's pitch black, we should look in the mourning." The clock struck twelve and everyone but Stella was asleep, she heard two people talking, it was coming from room two. She quietly walked over to the hall, a woman with curly brown hair and the woman who ran the motel were talking. "Get them out of there!" she sat on a chair "Mona, Mona, Mona. You where always a loser, one thing I asked you to do, one thing! And you failed. Do whatever it takes- those bitches are the daugthers of the bitches who ruined your life!" Stella sneezed, she covered her mouth, Mona and the woman paused "whatever it takes" she stormed out of the building, Stella woke Sydney up. "Sydney! We have to get out of here, now. Or who knows what will happen to us!" within a split second they where in the car driving at full speed.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile in a dark room, someone wearing black clothing got a message from Mona. "Bitches are on to us, _get rid of them_" the person laughed with an evil plan in their head.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much to those who already have reviewed. Next one Will be longer. Review! Tell me what I can improve on.

Up Next... The girls feel threatened by A as they recieve some messages from A. Romance is in the air for who, write down who you want to have a love intrest. Give me names for boys and girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reviewing! Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Taste of A**

Scarlet woke up to the sound of shouting, she quielty walked downstairs and saw Jenna. Toby was no where to be seen, it was just Spencer. "What do you want?" Jenna took her sunglasses off "I envy you Spencer- you have everything that I always wanted. A family, great job" she smilied "it would be a shame if it all got taken away from you" Scarlet walked downstairs, Spencer and Jenna turned around "hello Scarlet. I've heard that you've been sneaking around again- I'm not here to argue. My son, Jasper is in town and I want him to stay here" Spencer pointed to the door "you can bring him here. Just go" Jenna waved to Scarlet before leaving. Her phone beeped, the message was from an unknown number it read 'you and your friends need to be careful, no one would want you to get hurt right?" Scarlet deleted the message. She got changed and went to Sydney's. "Hey Scarlet, hows your mom?" Aria stopped reading her vogue magazine, Sydney walked in. "Really good, thanks!" Sydney and Scarlet walked out the door. "I got a message from a person called A" Sydney showed Scarlet her phone "is your mom still the slut she is? A- who is this A?" Scarlet said, the met up with Mila and Stella at the park.

**Line Break**

"Okay so we all got messages from A." Stella nodded "it has to be that woman at the hotel" Mila raised an eyebrow "no. They knew you were listening, they tried to scare you" they all sat down on the bench "think of people who hate us" Sydney laughed "no one hates us" the laugh tuned into a nervous laugh "Sydney, the time when you put nuts into Mariams smoothie and she was allergic to it. It could be her." Mila shook her head "Mariam would never do that. What about the time when-" their phones beeped "Playing geuss who are we? I love that game. You know why- everyone I play looses- A"they looked around the park, no on was there.

When Scarlet got home she could hear talking. Calm talking. She heard her mom laugh. "Scarlet come meet your cousin Jasper" Scarlet smilied "step cousin you mean" she sat down on the couch and turned her I POD on high "Jasper has just come back from London, England after playing in a festival" Japer looked like Jenna brown hair with a hint of honey blonde and he had green eyes. "Great-" someone knocked on the door, Scarlet opened it to see Mariam. "Hey Scarlet!" Scarlet was about to slam the door in her face but Spencer came into the hallway "oh hi Mariam, come in" Scarlet rolled her eyes as Mariam followed Spencer into the front room. "Dad, why is Mariam here?" Toby looked at Mariam "your mom said that Mariam had met Jasper before or something. I have no idea- be nice" Scarlet put on her best fake smile and walked into the living room.

Emily had invited Paige over so Paige and Mila could meet. "Hi, I'm Paige, nice to meet you" Mila and Paige shook hands "Mila. So are you two" Emily nodded "you dont mind do you?" Mila shook her head "no, not at all. I'm going to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, you know with school. Nice meeting you" Mila walked up the stairs.

In A's house, their where pictures of Sydney, Stella, Mila and Scarlet, A had black gloves on and had a hammer in thier hand, one by one they hit the glass until the glass was in tiny peices and ripped up the photos, putting them in seprate boxes with their names on, inside was a message "let the games begin- A"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, review! Any names of charectars you want to have a love intrest, if so I need boys and girls names.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Because Chapter 5 is here, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Games of A**

Mila walked downstairs to find Emily and Paige asleep together, Mila rolled her eyes, she tried to not wake them up but when she coughed Emily woke up. "Oh god! What time is it?" Paige woke up, she looked at Mila "did you have a nice night?" Paige puther jacket on "I should go, see you soon?" she kissed Emily on the cheek. Emily went into the kitchen, Mila followed "so... did you have a nice night?" Emily poured some coffee into a mug, she smilied "that's none of your business" Mila walked over to the mail on the counter, she opened up a box with her name on, it was the ripped up picture that A had done the night before, she quijly slammed the lid shut. "I need some air" she laughed nervously before running until she couldn't breathe. "What's up with you?" Mila turned to see a familliar face, she smilied "Cody! I thought you where in Canada!" she hugged him "I came back early. You haven't answered my question- what's up with you" Mila panicked "well my mom is gay, and I'm- just forget it." Mila walked away from Cody. Scarlet was annoyed with Mariam after her visits, she always spoke in mean way to her and Spencer ddn't even notice. Mariam wasn't there though, Scarlet walked into the living room, Spencer was there. "Scarlet. We need a talk-" Spencer sighed "Mariam came round today, she said that you punched her- is that true?" Scarlets mouth was opened, nothing was coming out of her mouth "no! That lying bitch!" Spencer stood up "the brusies are bad. She say's you punched her. Don't lie" Scarlet ran upstairs and shut the door. Filled with anger she sent a text to Mariam.

A few days later.

News had spread of Scarlet hitting Mariam, Scarlet knew she was lying and had to prove it. Her friends and family where on Mariam's side. "Scarlet, it's Syndey and Stella, open the door!" Scarlet stayed quiet. "Call us, we miss you" Scarlets phone beeped. "It's not nice when everyone hates you, is it? A?" Scarlet climbed out her bedroom window. It was mourning, she started walking until a car pulled up "Scarlet. hi I'm Mona. I'm a friend of your moms, I know what you are going through, I know who A is" without thinking Scarlet went into the car. "Are you A?" Mona laughed "no" Scarlet felt the car go very fast, she opened the door and jumped out and started screaming. "Is she awake?" Scarlet woke up, there was Mona and Mariam. "Surprise."

* * *

Sorry it's short itis 1 am in the UK.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy chapter 6. Thank you so much for the reviews! K drama queen and HarrylovesGinny09, thank you so much for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Keep your friends close and your enimes closer**

Spencer knocked on Scarlet's door. "Scarlet! Please come down!" Toby walked up to her "Spence, she wants to be left alone" Spencer knocked on the door again. "She's not answering! I'm going in her room!" Spencer opened the door, she couldn't see Scarlet so she looked in her en suite, she wasn't there. "She's ran away- look the window's open" Toby put his arm around Spencer "she'll be fine... trust me."

**Line Break**

Scarlet walked around the dark room. She jumped as she heard the door open. "This is all we have" Mona threw her plate on the floor, Scarlet picked it up and began eating it. A few minutes later Mariam entered. "How has your day been? Mines been great. You know people don't miss you- I'm not surprised" Scarlet stood up "I won't say anything- I promise. What do you want?" Mariam took a deep breath "want to see you all suffer" she looked at the door and looked at Scarlet. "Just so you know, I'm not A. We only kidnapped you because of what Stella heard at the motel. I'm not doing this for you" before she could change her mind Scarlet was out like a bullet and ran into Sydney. "Scarlet. Where hve you been?" Scarlet gave out a nervous laugh "I tried to run away. But as you can ee I didn't do it."

Mila was alone in the house, she heard somthing smash, she stood still, acting like she had no life in her. She kept hearing things smash and walked downstairs. "Paige?" Paige jumped and turned to face Mila "I forgot my keys. You know you are nothing like Emily-your so moody" Mila raised an eyebrow "whats in your hand?" Paige put in her pocket "keys... like I said" She looked at the clock "sorry I can't stay and talk- tell your mom I called" Mila looked outside the window.

* * *

I promise that the next chapter will be very long, up next. Mila tries to find evidence that Paige isn't who she says she is, Stella finds Hanna's old diary.


End file.
